Flying Lessons
by The-Hufflepuff-Death-Eater
Summary: Rose Weasley can't fly. Scorpius Mafoy can teach her. Ecpect ninja rolls, close calls with the astronomy tower, and lots of fun.


**This was _supposed_ to be a _Mine_by Taylor Swift songfic, but Rose and Scorpius banded together and kicked out the song.**

**So, I ended up with this. **

**DISCLAMER**

**I. Own. Nothing. Nada. As much as I would LOVE to have my own Re-furbished Shooting star :|**

" Butterbeer, Rose?"

I looked up-and saw blue eyes. Blue eyes, and silver-blond hair, and that trademark smirk.

"Thanks, Malfoy."

I twisted the word into a snarl-if people saw me acting anything but hostile to him, the rumors would fly.

He looked hurt.

Well, that was his problem. I couldn't help it if "dearest father" (note the quotation marks-dad and I don't get on too well) didn't want me near him.

"Anything else?" he asked hopefully.

"No". Short, to the point. ("go away").

"Are you sure?" Would the boy NEVER learn?

"Yes. Quite."

"Cause if you need anyth-" "I said NO, Malfoy! Can't you just leave me ALONE?"

A thought came to me: he didn't LIKE me, he just wanted to bug me! "Do you want me to fail my O.W.l.s? Is that it?"

"N-no, I just-" "Because if that's it, then I will have you know that I..."

Crap. What WILL I have him know? That I once Petrified a gnome of Aunt Luna's when it bit my foot? (for some reason, that made Uncle George start laughing uncontrolably. Adults are crazy, I tell you)

"Yes?" There it was again. The stupid smirking git.

"Never mind. Just go away."

"Alright, I just wanted to know if you wantedmetoteachyouhowtofly?" He said this all very fast, which left me with my mouth hanging open in an oh-so-attractive way.

"Wah?"

Real witty comeback, Rose. I'm sure you just FLOORED him.

"Well, I noticed you never fly, and I could teach you if you wanted...so...um..." he trailed off uncofortably, rubbing the back of his neck.

Memories ran through my head; Mum and dad arguing, five year old me taking the chance to take a ride on dads new Nimbus twelve thousand, the ground coming up quickly, too quickly, and the sickening crash. Mum smashed his broom over that one. It led to one of the worst fights they ever had... Yeah. Me and flying= not good.

"Rose...? You okay?"

I realized he was still waiting for an answer.

Who cared what Dad thought? In fact, I could use this as a way to get back at him-if I could get over my fear long enough to actually learn anything, that is.

"Alright Malfoy, sure. When?"

He looked like he'd been expecting another no. "Uh, really? Great, how-how about tonight, after dinner? Meet me on the Quidditch pitch, kay?"

"Sounds great" I said, trying-and failing- to keep the sarcasm out of my voice. He didn't even notice, as Hannah Longbottom chose right then to notice that he was behind on tables.

"Malfoy! Get your scrawny bum over here and wait on these people!"

Why did I agree to this? I'm going to die. I know it. This was all just a plot to kill me. I should have seen it all along! Why else would Malfoy ever willingly do anything with me? I've got to get out of here before he comes to finish me off. Ninja roll ti-oops.

"Sorry Malfoy"

"Any particular reason why you just elbowed me in the face?"

Um.

"I was...doing a ninja roll?"

"What?"

"Nevermind. Ooo! Look! Broomstick!" I grabbed the refurbished Shooting Star out of his hands and pretended I knew something about it. Which I don't.

"Riiiiight. Okay, get on, and I'll take you around the pitch a couple times to get a feel for it. Then you can try it by yourself. "

Feeling like this was a VERY bad idea, I got on. He kicked off, and we were in the air. The wind whistled in our ears, and we soared up into the velvety blackness, dotted with little pinpricks of light.

Wow, this is actually pretty nice if you ignore the fact that you're...in the air.

Oh crap.

I'm flying.

This is not good.

"Ow! You don't have to hold on that tight Weasley!" he choked.

"Yes I do!"

"Why?"

"Because. "

Great answer Rose. That was just awesome.

"You won't die Rose. Don't worry. Just relax. And loosen your grip on my windpipe"

"How do I know you won't let me fall, huh? How do I know that this isn't just some ploy to kill me so YOU can get top grade in the O.W.L.s?"

"Rosie-"

"Dont call me that"

"Fine. Rose. Happy?"

"Maybe"

"Right then. Rose, why would I go to that much trouble?" he said as he easily wound through the goal hoops.

"You know how lazy I am. It would make more sense to just lock you in a closet the night before exams"

"Youre not actually going to do that, are-LOOK OUT FOR THAT WALL!"

He pulled up just in time, and narrowly missed scraping the roof of the astronomy tower.

"Alright, let's go land by the lake and rest a bit"

I didn't have a problem with that at all.

The broom landed smoothly on the grass, and he staggared off, massaging his neck and gasping. I glared at him.

"Aw, cmon Rosie, I'm just kidding"

He said as he plopped down on the bank and pulled me with him. Ignoring the fact that he'd just called me Rosie again, I leaned back to look at the stars, and decided that Malf-SCORPIUS, was PROBABLY not trying to kill me. Probably.

Then there was a warm arm around my shoulder. Scorpius Malfoy had his arm around me. Scorpius MALFOY had his arm around ME.

ME! Rose Weasley! The only Weasley in history to never pick up a broomstick! The studious, hardworking, quiet girl who sat in the Three Broomsticks doing homework on the weekends!

And...I didn't mind it.

Go figure, huh?

**AN: **

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! They make me unbelievably happy. I have fixed the spacing problem! I think. **


End file.
